Sirius's Number One Boy
by Goldenkeyboard11
Summary: Harry is still upset over Sirius's death. He figures that the only way to get over it is by finding out exactly where the veil took it's victims. Little does Harry know that he's about to embark on an adventure like no other. title change 6YEAR DARK HARRY
1. Prologue

Title: The other side

Disclaimer: Don't sue!!!

Summary: Nobody truly understands what's on the other side of the veil. What if Harry decided he wanted to find? Rate M- Mature .. Reviews are always welcomed!!!!

Prologue

_ Dear Mr Potter_

_ I am very sorry to inform you that the death of your beloved godfather, Sirius Black, could not possibly be further investigated by the ministry because of unspeakable matters. There is also the issue of a body that was discovered last Tuesday night in the department itself. _

_ The unspeakable's are yet to identify the body, and minister Fudge himself requested that you are indeed in fact allowed to exam it. If an appointment is wished to be requested, please do contact the ministry before midnight tonight.  
_

_ - Thomas Gulleejer_

Harry stared at the ministry seal with a thoughtful expression. It was just a couple of weeks ago that he had gotten his godfather killed, and the images of Sirius falling through the veil burned even deeper into his mind at the word department. He didn't know what to make of the letter. Should he be happy right now that Sirius could return? Or should be worried that somehow " the-boy-who-lived " had managed to mess things up ever worst than before.

Curiosity got the best of him, and Harry quickly jotted down a reply, and sent the small minister owl waiting on his desk off with the parchment attached to its leg. With one final thought, the emerald eyed teen sat on his lumpy matress, patiently waiting for a Thomas Gulleejer's reply.

... TBC ... NEXT CHAPTER ... THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES .. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. The department of Mysteries

Title: The Other Side

Disclaimer: Don't sue!!! I own nothing

Summary: Nobody really know's what happens when one crosses through the veil. What if Harry decided that he wanted to find out. Well the only way for that is if he crosses himself.

Chapter One: The Department of Mysteries

It was actually later that night when Harry discovered the small, rudy, ministry owl trying to get into Hedwrig's cage. Running his hand through his midnight hair, the scrawny teenager sat up slowly. Although there was a lot of confusion running in and out of his mind, Harry couldn't help but to ponder on why the owl made it back so quick. It yet to turn ten o'clock, but here the bird was, back in less than an hour. Something strange was surely going on.

He had even remebered Hermonie complaining about how the ministry owls could take up to two days to reply. The busy haired girl had been concerned about her O.W.L.S at the time. Maybe the Ministry is hiding something, because this certainly semmed like an urgent matter to him if unspeakables are involved. Shaking his head, Harry walked over to the small, black owl and slowly untied the letter. For some reason his hands started shaking, and for the first time since he was little, Harry's emotions spiraled.

He opened it up slowly, this letter looked much longer than before which could mean two things. They discovered more about the body, or their actually really going to let him exam it. Maybe that was the nerve raking part about the whole sitiuation. Harry didn't know if he really wanted to see one more body. Dead or alive.

D_ear Mr Potter_

_ It was my duty as Minister of Magic to personally invite you to the The department of Mysteries. As you are already aware of, there is an unidentified body located exactly three feet away from the very veil iteself. Although most unspeakables have tried to recover missing peices to this puzzling puzzle, the only evidence as to how the body got there is the veil. This is where the problem becomes even more harder to solve. _

_There has not been a case in where a person has ever come back from the veil. Most experts have determined that it was simply impossible.This is where you come in, Mr Potter. Since you were the last to visit the department than it is our duty to include your_ name in our investigation.

On to scheduling matters. There will be a ministry car waiting to pick you up tomorrow at exactly 6:00 in the morning. Thomas_ Gulleejer will be escorting you to the Ministry.  
_

_ - Minister of Magic_

_ Fugde_

Harry stared at letter unable to make of it. What the hell did Fudge mean he was part of the investigation? There was no way that bastard was going to try to put in his names in the daily prophet again. Signing in defeat, he tiredly sat the letter down before he laid back down on his matress. He had better get some sleep before tomorrow.

...TBC. ... Next Chapter ... Thomas Gulleejer's Confessions ... PLEASE REVIEW ..


End file.
